Death Ball
The Death Ball is a Star-Wars-styled space station, where Dark Laser commands his army of Dark Troopers. Information The Death Ball is a giant spaceship which serves as Dark Laser's evil lair and mobile command base. It has attempted to destroy Earth numerous times, but the attacks are always foiled by Timmy and his fairies, as seen in The End of the Universe-ity. Description The Death Ball is shaped like Dark Laser's head, and closely resembles the Death Star of Star Wars fame from which it is a parody of. In its first appearance, the Death Ball more closely resembles its Star Wars counterpart, although the sphere is halved by a second larger trench running from pole to pole, and it also has a large sign reading "Eat" on the side of it. ", before Dark Laser's introduction.]] Inhabitants *Dark Laser *Dark Troopers *Flipsie Background The Death Ball, or a variation of it, was first seen in "Movie Magic" when Timmy had wished himself into a parody of Star Wars to capture scenes of it for his own film. It had a significantly different appearance, as Dark Laser himself had not been introduced at this point yet. It also apparently doubles as a restaurant. It first appeared as Dark Laser's lair in "Mission: Responsible" in its construction stage. It was then destroyed by Timmy and Poof. Somehow, Dark Laser finished construction anyways, and tried to destroy the Earth in "The End of the Universe-ity". It was then destroyed by Timmy again three times. In an attempt to destroy the Earth, he tries to convince Timmy to work with him since he has a Dark Suit that uses Dark Powers that can do things that Fairy Magic can't do. It nearly works since Timmy liked how he was able to use the Dark Suit for his own advantages, but right when Timmy was about to press the 'Destroy Earth' button, he snaps out of it and uses Dark Laser's weapon against him, destroying the Death Ball again. It reappeared in "Wishology", where two of Dark Laser's workers were watching a video that Timmy posted on TooYube to attract his attention. Dark Laser, upon finding out about the video, was angered so much that he confronted Timmy directly. However Timmy claimed that he needed Dark Laser's help in fighting the Darkness, so he spared Timmy from being killed and went to assist Timmy on defeating the Darkness. Even though Timmy didn't destroy it in "Please Don't Feed The Turners", Dark Laser trapped him and his family in a zoo as payback for Timmy destroying it eleven times. He is shown to have installed a zoo and mall to make money ro pay for repairs. The new places were so popular that they raised 100 Million Death Dollars for Laser to pay for the repairs. However, Timmy ended up destroying it again. Appearances *Movie Magic *Mission Responsible *The End of the Universe-ity *Dread 'N' Breakfast *Momnipresent *Wishology! *Please Don't Feed The Turners *When Losers Attack *Return of the L.O.S.E.R.S. *Clark Laser *Crockin' The House Trivia *In "Please Don't Feed The Turners", it is revealed Timmy has destroyed the Death Ball eleven times. It then became twelve times since Timmy destroyed it at the end of the episode. *Death Ball is the parody of Death Star in Star Wars. Gallery WhenLosersAttackPt2-586.jpg WhenLosersAttackPt2-567.jpg|The interior. MissionResponsible205.jpg MissionResponsible275.jpg File:DeathBall.jpg|Sketches of Dark Laser's Death Ball Category:Transportation Category:Vehicles Category:Locations Category:Residences Category:Spacecraft Category:Spacestations Category:Extra-Terrestrial Spacecrats Category:Parodies